User blog:Efflictim/02/May/2019/New Ally and Odin World Boss
The Official patch notes can be found, HERE. Geb, the Wild Wanderer Lore Goes Here! #'Earthen Strike' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 12700% damage to 1 enemy and eliminates all buffs. If the enemy is not a boss-type, remove them from the battlefield for 10.1s 2. 16.1s #'Earthquake Induction' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Deals 5500% damage to all enemies and triggers an earthquake after 2.1s. The earthquake deals 4800% damage to 1 enemy, deals another 4800% damage to all enemies, and inflicts 3529% damage every second for 10s as a bleeding effect. 33.7s #'Indiscriminate Assault' ( /Melee)(Active 3) Geb mentally prepares for an assault for 0.9 seconds, then unleashes a torrent of attacks on all enemies, stunning them 2 and dealing 11800% damage per attack. #'Refreshing Earth' (Passive 1) Increase physical damage by 136%, with a further 14% per enhancement level. Upon entering the battlefield in 10v10 Arena, for 20 seconds become immortal, gain immunity, and go into stealth 2. #'A Curved Life' (Passive 2) Increase critical damage by 384. All enemies hit by Geb's indiscriminate attacks and skills receive 151% more melee damage for 25s and causes blindness(?) #'Ambush' (Passive 3) Increase DEX by 128%. Except for normal attacks, each attack grants Geb stealth for 5s 2. When on Arch Buster Preah (Physical), increases Preah's DEX by 50%. #'Rough Rider' (Max Passive) Base Increase ranged damage by 78%. MAX Increased ranged damage by 297%. When Geb is in stealth, increase his damage by 870% and attack speed by 155%. #'Earthquake Rush' (Ult Passive) Base Increase DoT damage by 90%. ULT Increase DoT damage by 315%. When using 'Earthquake Induction (A2)', double Geb's damage and enemies are unable to receive heals for 10s. Also in 10v10 Arena, increase STA of all rogues in the party by 89%, with a further 44% per rogue in the party. #'Buried Truth' (Arch Passive) Base Increase physical damage by 113%. ARCH Increase physical damage by 359%, and during stealth gains 100% lifesteal as a buff 3. In the 10v10 Arena, using 'Indiscriminate Assault (A3)', instantly kills 1 enemy every 10s 2, and increases physical damage of rogues in the party by 1040% and reduce AoE damage received by 50% per rogue in the party. When on Arch Buster Preah (Physical), increase Preah's physical damage by 25% and critical damage by 25. #'Boldness of the Exile' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) When using 'Indiscriminate Assault (A3)', Geb is not attacked by enemies during the 0.9s mental state. In the 10v10 Arena, friendly rogues in the party gains 37% skill cooldown reduction, and gains immunity. Also in the 10v10 Arena, upon entering the battlefield, Geb only receives 1 damage for the first 7 enemy attacks, and increases melee damage of rogues in the party by 1360% and further reduce AoE damage received to Geb by 100% per rogue in the party. Seperately, Geb's physical damage increases by 380%%, STA by 145%, further increasing physical damage by 61% and STA by 29% per Infinity Enhancement level. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged/AoE) Attacks an enemy and does damage to nearby enemies. Infinity Skills: *Increase Physical Damage by 900%. *Increase Melee Damage by 900%. *Increase Max HP by 135% Character Skill: *PLACEHOLDER (Infinity+1): Increase skill damage by 1920%, and STA by 154%. Increase the DEX of friendly rogues by 54% and further reduce AoE damage to Geb by 50% per rogue in the party. Ennead Retentions + Accessory } | 12% | 36% | 60% | 84% | Isis, Hathor, Nut, Nephthys |- | Be Two Together | Increased Defense | 12% | 38% | 64% | 88% | Hathos, Horus |- | Goodbye For You | Increased Ranged ATK Power | 12% | 38% | 64% | 88% |Nut, Geb |- |} The Fifth! May Events These events will start post-maintenance 5/2 and run until maintenance on 5/30 KST Special 2-Week Attendance (5/2-5/22) Double Favor Points (5/2-5/22) *The Daily Favor you get will now grant 30 Points of Favor instead of 15. (WOW! Yea...I know) Tihi Odyssey Missions (5/3-5/8) *Tihi Odyssey Missions will reward both Rubies & Gold. One Tihi Odyssey Mission will appear each day, and if successful will award you with rubies. Dice Event (5/9-5/23) *Stay Tuned! Resource Conquest (5/11-5/30) *Stay Tuned! Guild Weekly WB - Odin * Odin WB Will open for a Preliminary Round 5/2 - 5/5 KST * To Celebrate the new WB, everyone who logs in from 5/2-5/12 will receive 1x Random INF * The Guild WB is able to be challenged 10 times a week, extra challenges can be bought with rubies. * Each fight will last 5 minutes * You will bring with you, 1x MC + 4x Allies + 5x Helpers * Odin is vulnerable to Single-Target Attacks and damage. The key allies to use are the ones below that have gotten reworks specifically for this boss encounter. Odin WB Ally Reworks *Below will be allies who are receiving additional buffs that better equip them for the Odin Guild WB encounter. The Guild Siege/Occupation buffs on Windlune/Selene have been changed to Odin WB. Also, although there are large sections of green text which signifies changes, this is to compare them to the 6-2/Global versions since these units are fairly unused and unknown to most people. All that was added/changed was text relating to Odin WB. Category:Blog posts